The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, all designed to aid the fisherman in catching fish more quickly.
In general, fishermen have to hold the fishing rod no matter the additional technologies utilized. While some may argue that this is a perfect way to spend a day, long periods of holding a rod while nothing is happening is boring and tedious.
As a result, many fishermen resort to attaching or bracing their rod against something while waiting for a fish to bite. While this method may work, it often results in a lost catch or even a lost fishing rod if a fish should strike when the fisherman is away or unaware.
Various attempts have been made to provide apparatuses which alert a fisherman as to a bite upon a fishing line. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,688, issued in the name of Sondej et al., describes a fish strike alarm system actuated when a fish pulls downwardly on a fishing line. The Sondej system emits a high pitched alarm or similar indicator means when actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,931, issued in the name of Morris et al., describes an electrical strike alarm including a tension detector placed in line with the fishing line to activate both an audio and visual alarm when a struck fish affects a change in the fishing line tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,510, issued in the name of Klein, describes a fishing bobber including a transmitter housed within the bobber which is actuated when a line attached to the bobber is placed under tension such as by a fish.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses include alarms which can be easily missed in many situations. Also, many such apparatuses limit a user's movement either physically or to a certain range according to the type of alarm. Furthermore, many such apparatuses do not provide features of adjustability which allow a user to adjust parameters of the sensor and alarm to accommodate their particular situation and preferences. In addition, many such apparatus include sensors which are difficult or time consuming to set up or which may require significant resetting between activations. Accordingly, there exists a need for a fish strike alarm without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.